


Catching a Bird

by MoodyAquarius



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Dean, Castiel/Dean Winchester - Freeform, Castiel/Dean Winchester Fluff, Castiel/Dean Winchester One Shot, Dean Has A Wing Kink, Destiel - Freeform, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Wing Kink, blowjob, castiel shows his wings, winged Cas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-03
Updated: 2014-07-03
Packaged: 2018-02-07 07:02:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1889421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoodyAquarius/pseuds/MoodyAquarius
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean sees Cas' wings for the first time, on accident, and he can't quite look away.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Catching a Bird

**Author's Note:**

> This turned out so fluffy. whoops, but it was fun to write. I've been dying to write Dean walking in on Cas with his wings out. Enjoy! Comments appreciated :)

It had been a long day. A long, tiring, bloody day. When they’d all finally returned to the motel they’d picked out for the night each of them collapsed in their beds. Lately the boys had been getting Castiel his own room because the way he would stand and watch them sleep didn’t exactly agree with them. So they all retired to their rooms, Sam and Dean lying exhausted and bloodied in dirty, torn clothes atop cardboard-like sheets. Dean weakly mumbled, “Dibs on first shower.”

When that gained no response from his brother, he looked over, to see Sammy was already passed out. Dean chuckled slightly, groaning as he heaved himself off his bed and stripped on the way to the bathroom, leaving a trail of monster blood reeking clothes behind him. As he stepped into the shower and turned the dial as far on the heat as it would go, a heavenly chorus erupted in his mind.

Steam wrapped around his scraped up and dirt covered body as he washed away the day’s filth. He always felt a strange comfort watching the dark colors roll off him and escape into the drain at his feet. He was notoriously known for taking some of the longest showers in history, and today was no different. When he finally did emerge from the heavenly shower, he had to open the window to let all of the steam out to breathe.

He walked out into the room with a towel around his waist, throwing a glance again at his sleeping brother. He picked up his phone, yanking it off the charger and looking at the time, which was surprisingly only 6pm. It felt so much later, but the sun was just barely tucking behind the sky. He got dressed and ran a hand through his hair, then decided he was bored and wanted to hang out with Cas, who of course didn’t sleep.

Dean poised his hand over the door, knocking and hearing a crash from inside. “Cas?” His heart immediately jumped, and he tried the door knob, which wasn’t locked. He hurriedly turned it and burst inside, his worry making him paranoid, “Cas?”

His heart faltered to a stop.

He had to blink a few times to be sure of what he was actually looking at. As he blinked, he still couldn’t believe what he was seeing. Fallen to the floor, with a bedside table knocked over (which explained the noise) was a wide eyed, frightened angel with his giant, black hulking wings taking up the width of the motel room. He was also shirtless, Dean saw his chest heave up and down in panic and the gigantic surreal wings twitch and flutter.

“D-Dean… I…”

Dean blinked again and swallowed, “Cas… are these your…. wings?”

“....Y-yes.” The angel’s face flushed a pink color and his eyes darted away as in the blink of an eye the giant black wings disappeared. He scrambled up from the floor, carefully collecting himself and trying to regain his breath.

Dean’s eyebrows pulled together, “Why’d you poof ‘em away?”

Castiel looked utterly confused at the question, cocking his head, “W-why?” Dean held the face. Cas tried to ignore his own upper body nakedness and gently as he could explained, “Dean… my… my wings are a very… private part of me.” His small voice shook.

“Oh.” Dean’s voice fell and he darted his stupefied gaze away. “I’m sorry, I tried to knock… then I heard the bang and got worried is all…” He reached back at the back of his neck, scratching awkwardly.

Cas tried to make his voice sound normal. “It’s… alright, I would have done the same.”

They shared a silence, as Dean realized he practically just walked in on Cas naked, by angel terms. Cas’ face reflected that the thought was correct. The dark haired man was clearly embarrassed, his usually pale face a bright colored blush and his eyes held strictly on the floor. Dean replayed the stunning image of the wings, and before his mind could slap him into sense, he blurted, “Could I see them again?”

Cas blushed harder, “Dean…”

Dean’s stupid mouth kept running before his brain caught up, “They’re amazing, Cas. I had no idea they looked like that…” Cas’ eyes scanned Dean’s face shyly, and it was only full of wonder and some very slight amount of adoration. He’d never seen the look on the hunter’s face. Except maybe when he’d just tasted an incredible slice of pie or set his eyes on a woman he found attractive, but still the looks that these things garnered was nothing compared to what he was seeing on his face at this moment.

Castiel looked at him cautiously, like a cornered wild animal. Dean walked forward carefully, slowly, murmuring, “You don’t have to, I’d just…” He almost said something incredibly mooshy. He caught himself and cleared his throat, maintaining his butch attitude. He stiffened, “Sorry.” He turned to leave.

As his fingers brushed the door knob Castiel quietly cooed, “Dean.” As the hunter turned, his eyes were greeted again by the unbelievable sight of Castiel’s gigantic, black wings that hardly fit in the room. His wingspan had to be at least three times his own height. Dean, being very sensitive to Cas’ shyness, stepped closer, his eyes drowning in gorgeous black feathers that threw off dark blues and purples in their shiny luster.

The wings made Cas himself look tiny as he sat on the bed, hiding behind his hands, blushing harder than Dean had ever seen. Dean gently sat on the bedside with him, reaching out to his hands and taking them away from his face, his voice full of wonder, “Cas, why would you ever be shy about these?”

Cas’ lips passed a little smile at Dean’s misunderstanding, “No, it’s not…” He fumbled with his words, “It’s not my wings that make me shy.”

Dean’s face crumpled in confusion.

Cas continued, “It’s the fact that… you are seeing them.”

Dean’s eyes wandered from Cas’ face to his wings then back again, “Why’s that?”

Cas’ chest fluttered nervously like a virgin, “You’re the only human that’s ever seen them.” He drew the giant wings in closer to himself, like a shield, stumbling sweetly, “I intended to show them to you, some day, just… not like this, exactly.” He smiled a little from embarrassment and met Dean’s wide green eyes that were fixated on him.

Dean would never admit that his heart was fluttering right now, from how absolutely adorable and shy Cas was being, like a teenager experiencing their “first time”. He would also never admit how badly he wanted to touch the feathers of his giant wings, and how they only added to the already stunning beauty of Castiel. He would never tell a soul.

Castiel took Dean’s silence as a negative response. He looked down as his fingers knotted together as his voice faltered, looking worried, “Is.. is it too much?”

Dean scoffed, “Your wings?”

Cas nodded sadly.

“I love them.” It felt like a confession, felt like something he’d been meaning to say to Cas forever. But not “them”, “you”. But he wouldn’t admit that either.

Castiel practically fluttered, his chest puffing up in pride and his wings shivering in some happy way. He looked like a kid that just got told they were going to Disney Land. Cas’ face hardly contained the smile that poured out from being told his wings were loved by the only person whose opinion mattered. “Thank you, Dean.”

Dean’s eyes fell downward ever so slightly, glancing at the brunette’s chest, then acting like he didn’t. “So… why are you shirtless?”

Castiel cocked his head, looking at Dean like he was an idiot. “My wings would tear my clothes.”

“Oh.” He imagined those giant things bursting out of his back and ripping up his trench coat and shirt. Obviously.

Cas further explained, trying to make this strange situation a little more normal, “It just feels good to let them out and stretch sometimes. I so rarely get to.” He hardly noticed as Dean’s wandering hand stretched out towards his wing, and jumped as he felt fingers gently touching a clump of his large feathers.

Dean jerked his hand away, worried, “I didn’t hurt you, did I?”

Cas’ head shook avidly, “No… no, quite the opposite.”

Dean smirked, “...May I?”

Cas’ eyes screamed yes but his mouth remained in a strict line. Dean just went for it, reaching up and very gently touching a clump of black feathers. Cas fucking purred. Dean thought he might have imagined it, but the angel’s pleasure filled face said otherwise. He scooted closer, rooting his hand deeper in the soft black feathers, Cas relaxed visibly and his wings lowered, becoming more accessible for Dean’s hand. He reached up and put his other hand on the other wing, not excluding it. Cas’ lips and eyes fell slack, making it all too easy for Dean to steal glances at his lean, muscled torso. He felt himself getting very close to doing something that could very seriously jeopardize their relationship.

His voice was gruff and deep, he warned softly, “Uh, Cas…”

Castiel opened his pretty hooded blue eyes, his face happy and at ease for once, “Mmm?”

Dean cursed under his breath, taking his hands away from Cas’ wings, trying desperately at controlling himself.

“Dean is something wr-” He was cut off by the hurried, jumpy lips of Dean Winchester, who had clutched the smaller man’s shoulders in his strong hands, yanking him forward and then sliding his hands across Castiel’s bare back, finding the meeting point of his wings and his skin. His fingers clutched curiously at that spot and received a moan and enthusiastic jump of lips returning his effort, and a forceful angel making them both tumble.

Dean broke the kiss, chuckling, “What is that, the angelic G-spot?”

Cas, now out of breath and hovering over Dean with each of his arms on either side of Dean’s body, huffed, “I neither understand nor care what that means.” He dove down to suck hungrily at Dean’s warm, musky neck. Dean now elicited a moan, “Caas.”

Cas grumbled into his hunter’s skin, “I want you to kiss me again, Dean.”

Dean grabbed a handful of the angel’s dark hair, yanking him up into kissing distance, and planting one right on his big, chapped lips. Dean ran his tongue over Cas’ lips, biting and sucking, doing everything all at once. He was making up for lost time, kissing Cas in all the ways he’d wanted to for years, kissing him the way he kept telling himself was wrong. He buried his fingers in the angel’s hair, keeping him close, savoring the warmth he’d been wanting all this time, holding him tenderly and kissing him forcefully, trying to tell him what he was too much of a coward to say with words.

Cas broke the kiss, gasping and stupefied. “Dean,” He said his name in amazement, his head spinning, feeling like he’d been electrocuted. He ran his slim, long fingers along Dean’s chest, trailing down plaid, “Dean… I had no idea….”

“Shhh,” Dean gripped at that spot again where the angel’s wings met his human vessel. Cas threw his head back in a way his innocent brain wouldn’t know was soo fucking sexual. His lips parted and his blue eyes not seeing, as Dean dug his fingers into the sensitive spot, rubbing and tugging softly at dark feathers. The green eyed man gazed up at the sight of the beautiful angel with his face twisted in near ecstasy, his wings fanned out to their full, glorious length, hitting the walls of the motel room and shivering in delight, feathers puckered and at attention.

Dean took a wild guess that no one had ever touched Castiel’s wings like this. He yanked Cas closer, pulling him flush against himself, chest to chest and kissed him again, hard. Cas began panting, lying his head in the crook of Dean’s neck, whimpering Dean’s name.

He couldn’t help it anymore, Dean blushed as he felt himself harden at the angel’s sexy gravelly, begging voice. Cas felt the bulge against his thigh and he suddenly looked innocent again, meeting Dean’s eyes and asking softly, “Dean?”

Dean groaned, “Yes, Cas, I want you, okay?”

The angel glowed again, pressing a gentle kiss on Dean’s plump, aroused lips, cooing, “I want you too, Dean.” Dean gripped the angel’s wings, looking up at them in awe once more. Cas let out a strangled, throaty moan, “Ohh…”

“You like that, birdy?”

Cas moaned lower, “Deeean, you have no idea how good that feels.”

“Show me.” He combed his fingers through black feathers, tugging and rubbing, making Cas squirm and moan in some foreign language. Enochian. Of course. Hearing Cas moan in tongues and squirm like that made Dean even harder, driving him to grip his angel’s wings more roughly.

Cas cried out, “Deean!” He suddenly wrapped his arms around the human and yanked the two of them into a sitting position, legs intertwined. He quickly replaced the embrace of his arms with the strong embrace of his ebony wings. Dean suddenly felt small. Cas hugged Dean to his body with his giant, fiercely strong wings and held them high like a canopy over them as he gently stroked the hunter’s cheek with his thumb and leaned in slowly to kiss him with all the love he’d been bottling up and denying for years.

Dean melted into Cas, allowing himself to feel small and loved and watched over by this almighty celestial being. Never before had he been so seriously aware of the species difference between he and Cas. Most of the time, Cas just felt like a quirky human to him, but this, this was definitely not human. So much better. Dean kissed back, slipping his tongue in between Cas’ big lips, feeling the angel tense, then return the gesture, surprising Dean with his natural talent.

Cas pulled away, breaking the kiss and leaving Dean blushing and stupid. Before he realized what was happening, his clothes were being ripped off him by Cas’ quick moving and strong hands. He could hardly see because Cas was holding his wings over them and they cast out any trace of light in the room. He helped Cas undress him, lifting his arms out of his shirt and lying back as Cas lied him down and reached at his pants with forceful speed.

Dean chuckled, “Easy there, tiger.”

Cas looked up at him with burning eyes as he yanked the pants down and then off, followed quickly by Dean’s boxers. Dean would have blushed if he had a chance to before Cas’ tongue was suddenly running up his achingly hard dick. He yelled out in shock, “Cas!”

Cas pulled his mouth off to ask, “Did I do something wrong?” so matter-of-factly.

Dean gasped, “God, no!” and shoved his head back down with a needy hand.

Cas smirked and took Dean in his mouth, somehow taking all of him deep into his throat, then pulling back and swirling his tongue around and playing with Dean’s sensitive head, then running teeth so softly down his length. Dean was hyperventilating, “C-a-... a-C-as.” Where the fuck had Dean’s sweet, innocent little angel of the Lord learned to do THIS?

He had no idea, but he was grateful. His fingers tangled in Cas’ dark hair, the only thing keeping him from completely losing himself. He threw his hazy eyes up, gazing at the unbelievably beautiful sight of Castiel’s big, strong wings hovering over their bodies as he tortured Dean with bliss, running his long skinny fingers up Dean’s stomach as he did.

Dean panted and shuddered, yanking Cas’ hair hard and struggling to breathe like a fish on land. “C-a-as I’m gonna…” He couldn’t finish his statement as the angel flicked his tongue sinfully over the most sensitive part of Dean, and he exploded. Cas blinked and blushed as Dean finished hard in his warm mouth. Cas swallowed and sat up, gazing down at the panting, struggling human he loved so much with a little smile on his mouth.

Dean was in total shock, gaping, “C-as… you… I can’t believe… I… you just..”  

Cas pulled his gasping human up from the bed and wrapped his big, soft wings around his shuddering body, lovingly stroking his fingers across his back as Dean desperately tried to regain his breath. Cas held him against his chest, feeling Dean’s radiating hot skin, pressing a kiss to his forehead and smiling, “Breathe, Dean.”

“I’m t-trying.”

Cas lied back, keeping Dean pressed to his chest. He looked up at the ceiling for a moment before gazing back at his human, the two of them lying in a blanket of black feathers. Cas whispered below Dean’s hearing capability, “I love you.” Dean finally regained his breath and nuzzled into Cas, splaying his fingers out over the angel’s soft feathers, petting them and mumbling, “I love your wings, Cas.”

Cas smiled, “Thank you.”

He yawned, spent, drifting mid-sentence, “And the rest of you.”

Cas glowed, ready to spew back his declaration of love, but Dean was gone, falling hard into much needed sleep. Cas knew Dean wouldn’t remember saying that tomorrow, but it didn’t matter. He tightened his wings around the hunter and smiled on anyways.


End file.
